Wings of a Ninja
by Eatingyourcake21
Summary: "So what you're saying is that we're in a world where people live inside of walls, and that you go outside of these walls to kill these freaks called Titans, for the good of mankind? That's pretty messed up." "You think that's weird when you have people sticking to ceilings and giant talking animals popping out of nowhere?" AOT/Naruto crossover
1. Chapter 1

**The Wings of a Ninja**

**UPDATED- 12/30/13**

**Summary:** "So what you're saying is that we're in a world where people live inside of walls, and that you go outside of these walls to kill these freaks called Titans, for the good of mankind? That's pretty messed up." "You think that's weird when you have people sticking to ceilings and giant talking animals popping out of nowhere?"

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic. I honestly don't know what'll happen, and I don't care if you review (it would be nice though). I don't care for flames, but if you want to write one, be my guest. Also, it's not going to completely follow the manga/anime. There will be minor changes, but nothing TOO drastic.

**Disclaimer: **You would think they'd know that I don't own either, since this is not happening for real. I'm poor, but at least I have a doggy to keep me company.

**Chapter 1- This isn't Konoha…is it?**

_You've never lived until you've almost died. For those who have fought for it, life has a flavor the protected will never know._

-Guy de Maupassant

Pein was dead. Kakashi found it somewhat hard to believe that one of his own pupils had done it all by himself, but Uzumaki Naruto was always full surprises. He'd been thinking about it as he helped the hero. He was talking to his deceased father, when he suddenly found himself in rubble, sunlight shining on his face. Sakura was hanging over his head, telling him that he was dead. Now he was carrying his student on his back, towards the village. It was only minutes ago he was dead.

* * *

"After the attack, I decided to teach my team the tree walking technique-"

Kakashi was in the middle of telling his father about the mission to Wave, when he felt something on his face. It was cold, and wet. He put his hand up to his cheek, only to find his hand dry.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nah, I think it was just my imagination."

Then he started to glow. A pale yellow light covered his entire body, and he felt his vision fading. His father gave him a soft smile. "I guess it's not your time yet." As the fire got farther away, everything got darker, and his face felt more cold and wet.

* * *

He opened his eyes to see Sakura overhead, tears spilling from her eyes. Her eyes were screwed shut, and he felt her hands on his chest, green chakra surrounding them.

"Sa...Sakura?"

Her teal eyes snapped open, and then she started crying even more. Her quiet moaning turning into loud, crying... Laughter?

"Naruto did it!"

"Did what?" Kakashi asked.

"He defeated Pein!" He could only see a silhouette of her face, but when her head moved over the sun, he saw a smile. "Thank Kami... Thank Kami..." She mumbled under her breath.

"Sakura, what happened?"

"Katsu told us everything. But Naruto hasn't come back yet. Once I'm done, can you go find him?"

Sakura looked like a wreck. No doubt other people are in the same state. She was worried for her teammate. Despite how she was when Sasuke was around, she grew more mature once he left. He gave her one of his eye smiles.

"Sure, Sakura. I was planning on doing that anyway." Her smile turned soft, and she continued healing him. The sounds of the villagers cheering the only sound in the barren, dirt field that was Konoha.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm fine. You can let me walk now," Naruto pleaded.

"Sorry Naruto, I don't need you collapsing on me_." 'Especially with such a big welcome waiting for you.' _Naruto grumbled some nonsense, and then went quiet.

Naruto didn't want to admit it, but it was a nice feeling, being carried. Having never feeling it as a child. He blushed lightly, remembering seeing his father. For his dad to be the Fourth Hokage, his hero! It was hard to believe.

"Sigh, looks like Pein lost. He was always weak-hearted anyway."

The familiar voice made Naruto's warmth disappear and his blood run cold. Kakashi and the blonde turned their heads upwards to see Uchiha Madara standing on a tree branch.

The forest seemed to go still, even the wind stopping. Naruto fixed the orange-masked man with a hard glare. "Kakashi, you can let me off now." Kakashi lowered him, and they both got into fighting stances. "Well Madara, why come now?" The blonde shouted. He was pissed. "Pein just died and you don't give a damn! He's your leader, isn't he?"

The Uchiha didn't reply immediately, but said calmly, "I came to get you, jinchuuriki. Pein was never the real leader of the Akatsuki." It was then that the masked shinobi whipped his arm out, and two familiar enemies came out of hiding.

_'What're Sasori and Deidara doing here?!'_ Naruto knew that Sasori was dead; he saw the redhead's body when they got back to the Akatsuki hideout. Deidara was another story. The last time they saw him he was alive and with one arm. The blonde then noticed the thin lines crisscrossing across their faces.

"Naruto, be careful. They're Edo tensei."

Kakashi and Naruto got back to back. Neither of them was in any condition to fight; Kakashi being back from the dead, and Naruto using the Kyuubi's chakra and Sage mode.

"Sorry jinchuuriki, you'll be coming with us now." Madara raised his hand, and then threw it down, signaling to attack. Sasori took out several puppets and sent them towards the Konoha shinobi.

"Naruto, we need to get to the village! You can't possibly be ready to fight again!" Kakashi shouted as they dodged the poison-tipped blade on the puppet. Naruto nodded his head reluctantly, and followed Kakashi to an area where the forest was denser. Only feet from the edge, did the trees blow up.

They threw their arms up and blocked their faces from the flames and shrapnel. They both slammed into the ground, Naruto's ears ringing from the explosion. As their vision cleared, they saw that they were stuck in a ring of fire with the three Akatsuki members. Kakashi looked at his arms, looking like they were sliced up by tiny blades.

The heat was blistering; feeling like it was burning off their skin._ 'Please let someone from Konoha notice...' _Kakashi was silently asking. They turned their attention back to the undead ex Nin behind them. Deidara had already stuffed his hands back into the packs at his sides. Sasori lashed out with his puppets, blades shining in the firelight. A puppet flew past Kakashi as he dodged it, and pinpointed his chakra to the tips of his fingers, and sliced the strings. He was running past a puppet, when he felt chakra beneath his feet. He jumped out of the way of the explosion, more things hitting and cutting him. "Naruto, be careful. There are mines in the ground!"

Naruto was struggling. Not having much chakra right after the battle made him vulnerable. He hated that. It was worse how he had more puppets to deal with; it was always near misses with those blades. Another puppet joined the fray, and he was now taking on three. He had turned his head for a moment to knock one away, when he heard Kakashi yell his name. When he turned around, he felt a blade rip through his stomach, and saw blood fly. He blacked out.

Kakashi had to get over there, NOW. He knocked another puppet away and cut its strings, then sprinted over. Before he could start slashing at the ones surrounding the teenager on the ground, they jumped away. "I would have Deidara blow you up, but with you so close to the jinchuuriki; we'll just have to get you too." Madara said.

The air started to distort, and the jounin's eyes widened at the realization of the technique. As the vortex started to suck them in, Kakashi saw his limbs twist, along with Naruto's body. He had thought of something very risky, but it had to work. Kakashi started using Kamui, and the techniques clashed. He almost screamed in pain, with half his body feeling like it was ripping in half.

It was then that he saw the Kyuubi's chakra was leaking out of Naruto's body, only causing more problems. The jutsu grew, and soon the forest disappeared from Kakashi's sight.

"It was from over here!" Ninjas flew from the forest around the ring of destruction, the smoke from a dwindling fire around the outside, and came to a halt. "Where are they?" A man with a scar across his face asked. "Look at this!" Everyone turned their heads to the one who shouted, to see him holding a black, Konoha headband. Scratched and bloody, with singed string. "This is bad."

* * *

When Kakashi opened his eyes; he saw gigantic trees towering against the sky. This wasn't the Fire Country's lands. Sure, they we're known for their forests, but the area was quite unfamiliar. He looked up to the sky, only to see patches of sunlight peek through. He could hear birds twitter up in the branches. _'This is... Nice...' _He almost fell asleep, but then remembered the other ninja. _'Naruto!'_ He pushed himself up, only to bring a pounding headache. He flinched, but still got up. After standing, he turned around in a full circle to find the blonde ninja. _'I swore he was with me wh-Naruto!' _He saw the limp body of the ninja, unmoving. When he got close enough, he saw that Naruto's cheeks were flushed, and blood was still pooling from his wounds. '_He needs medical attention now!_' But it was obvious there was nothing around for miles. It was all quiet except for the birds, the wind, and Naruto's heavy breathing. Kakashi ripped off a sleeve and a pant leg and pressed them against the wound. He felt Naruto tense up under the pressure, then his body relax.

The blood flow slowed down, but didn't stop. It was then that Kakashi heard something and felt chakra. _'Thud…thud...'_ He looked up from the body and into the woods. "Whatever's making that noise... Isn't human." He then realized it was time to move; when several of the strange presences were around the area were steadily getting closer. Kakashi wrapped the blonde's injury with the cloth, and heaved Naruto up onto his back, emitting a grunt. He looked down at himself and the cuts he had got. _'Why hasn't Kyuubi healed him yet? There must be something wrong.'_ The silver-haired ninja jumped up into a tree with a low branch, and jumped higher before he started moving forward. The wind blew through his ears and hair, Naruto's hair tickling his neck. As he flew through the trees, he saw something flash by, and then another one.

Curious, he slowed his pace and glanced at the thing that had the strange chakra. He felt his eyes widen at the thing in front of him. _'What...IS that?'_ The figure had short, brown hair and small eyes; it had to be at least 6 meters high. It didn't have any reproductive organs either. What chilled Kakashi the most was the smile. It was a grin that spread across his face, his teeth a tinge of pink.

The creature didn't notice Kakashi yet and kept moving forward. The ninja decided to follow it until it noticed, but felt warm liquid on his back. He reached behind and pulled his hand back wet and red with a tinge of dark purple. _'Dammit I forgot, Naruto's still poisoned!'_ He forgot about the monster and sprinted forward, everything blurring. As he jumped onto a branch with an open space, there was a pale mass. Kakashi halted, and paled at the sight. They were like the monster he saw just minutes ago, only being different heights and features. He craned his head to see what they were crowding on and felt his stomach lurch. The torso of a human was inside one of their mouths, the person the torso belonged to having a face etched in terror. The clothes were unfamiliar, being a tan jacket that ended at the chest, with a design that looked like blue and white wings. He was glad Naruto couldn't see this.

He continued on, the only sign that time was moving was the change in light. His vision was starting to blacken around the edges. Before he knew it, he tripped on a branch and crashed, Naruto flying from his back. He looked down at his body to see his wounds had started bleeding again. Kakashi dragged himself forward and grabbed Naruto's body before it could slide off, and propped him against the trunk. _'Sorry Naruto... I need a little rest...'_ His vision faded, and he fell against the branch.

* * *

The expedition was a failure, once again. They had lost more than they usually did, and no information was gained. Levi sighed, the horses pounding on the ground and kicking up dirt. The mood was solemn, no one speaking. "Commander, how many were lost this time?" He voiced. The commander, Erwin Smith, had dirty blonde hair, combed flat against his skull, his clothes the Survey Corps uniform. He was known to be able to keep calm for such measures. "We lost around sixty-five men, and seven carriages." He said it all with a grim look. They've lost so much that it wasn't worth crying about anymore.

They rode on for a while more in silence, until someone spoke up.

"Stop, I smell blood."

They slowed the horses and they whined softly. "Be more specific Mike, we're all covered in the blood of Titans, and our comrades." Levi said. The one who spoke of blood was Mike Zacharius, known in the Corps for having an excellent nose, and for sniffing people. "It's of neither, but I know it's human." Levi froze. How could other people be out here? When the walls came down three years ago, anyone out here would be bones or in a Titan's stomach by now. This was worth investigating. "How fresh is the scent, and where is it coming from?"

"Due southeast, 45 meters from here. The blood is fresh." Levi turned his horse in the direction told, Mike doing the same. "Petra, Eld, come with me. The rest stay here and guard until we get back." He whipped the reigns and followed Mike into the darkness.

* * *

It didn't take long to find the spot, though being quite the distance. Mike halted them, raising a hand in the air, and sniffing.

_'Plop...plop...plop...' _"It's coming from here." Levi turned his head to the tree Mike was pointing at, to see a puddle of blood, more dripping down. Mike then pointed upwards, and they all turned their heads to the source. If they looked hard enough, they would see a fingerless gloved hand hanging limply.

They got off the horses, and tied them to a branch. After that, they launched wires up to the branch that gripped them and dug into the bark. Gas burst from the gear, and launched them up the tree. What they saw was unexpected.

There was a bright blonde boy in a bloody orange and black track suit, and a silver haired man in a forest green vest and a dark blue shirt. They both were pale from blood loss, but the boy looked worse off. There was a rip across his jacket on the stomach, with blood still leaking out. He looked only sixteen at most, when the man looked at least twenty-three. The boy's eyes were half-lidded, an azure blue showing, and a line of blood trailing down his chin.

Petra and Eld walked up to the bodies and touched their wrists and necks for pulses. Petra whipped her hands away from the boy. "He's alive, but he has a high fever. It's amazing how he isn't dead yet." She said.

"This guy is too," Eld chimed in.

"We'll take them with us. But be careful with them, we don't know how badly injured they are." Levi replied. "The boy can ride with me, and the man can ride with you, Eld."

Eld nodded, then gingerly picked up the man and put him on his back, and gently climbed down the tree. Levi scooped up the boy in his arms, and also put him on his own back, and repeated the process. Once on the ground, Levi got on the horse, and had Mike hand the boy up, to sit in front of him. Eld put the man behind him, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Once settled, they galloped away from the spot.

After riding for a bit, Mike spoke up. "These people must not be from Trost, but that's the last of humanity inside those walls. I also wonder how they got so high up in the tree without any 3 Dimensional Maneuver Gear." Levi also wondered about that. No normal human being could ever get up so high in a tree without the gear. He looked down at the boy in front of him, then at the man.

A lot of questions needed answers, and only these two could provide those answers. Levi sighed deeply. Things just got more troublesome.

**A/N:**Levi just sounded like Shikamaru just now. I'm not sure this is okay, but you can review. Also tell me what pairings you wish for. I'm really tired, so I'm leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Happy New Year to all of you! And thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows. Did you complete any resolutions? (I know I didn't). We have a snowstorm going on where we live, and as long as the power didn't give out in me, I typed this out (and went on tumblr). To answer some questions, Naruto and Kakashi will be weakened a bit. You'll find out later on what's wrong. Also, ages are listed at the bottom of the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't wish to own it, I wish that three dimensional maneuver gear was real, and that I could use it.

**Chapter 2- There Are No Words to Describe How Annoyed I Am With You**

_Isn't it odd how people kill flies just because they're annoying? If people killed people for being annoying I would've died like 15 years ago._

-Teenager Post #17450

Kakashi was in another place. He could tell from how soft it was under his body. He opened his eyes, only to close them again from the sudden light. He opened them slower this time, and observed the area he was in.

The room was plainly decorated, a window let in golden sunlight, dust filtering through it. There was a small table with a vase of flowers in it, casting a shadow on the floor. Kakashi turned his head to the left to see a lumpy bed, slowly rising and falling. Turning some more he felt himself go still when he saw someone at the end of the room with their back turned to a simple wooden desk. The person had light brown, orange hair that reached their shoulders, and wore a white shirt. His joints ached, and he let out a groan. Not what he wanted.

The person turned around, showing dark gold eyes. They looked surprised at first, and then smiled. "Good, you're awake. We were worried." She turned around completely, and he saw she held a wet washcloth. He tried to push himself up, only to have his arms give out on him. "You can't get up yet!" She fretted. "You're still healing." She put the cloth down, and came to pull his sheets up.

He got a glance of what he was wearing, and saw he had a white shirt on, little strings at the top untied. "Where...am I?" He mumbled. "You're at our base." She said. "We found you up in a tree bleeding."

"Where's..." "The boy that was with you is right here." She had gone back to get the washcloth, and now proceeded to pull the sheets down on the other bed. Showing the face that was hiding.

Naruto was quietly sleeping underneath, a light blush across his face and another washcloth on his forehead. "He has a fever and a huge cut across his stomach. But the fever's finally going away." After switching the towels, she put the old one in the pail, and went to the door. "I'll be right back; I need to go tell the Captain you're awake." After the click of the door, silence reigned. Kakashi attempted to sit up with success, and then turned to look at his student. Compared to him, Naruto looked like crap. The blonde had rings under his eyes,probably from the use of all that chakra. He could only imagine how bad his stomach was. Kakashi pulled his sleeves up to see bandages all the way up his arms. Those cuts from the explosion were nasty. '_I'm just glad that he's alive. I wonder if they got out the poison.'_

Hearing some creaking, Kakashi looked up to see the door open, and reveal the girl who had just left, with two other men. One was blonde, and the other had dark brown hair. They were wearing the jackets that the person he saw being eaten was wearing. It still made him nauseous to even think about it. "How're you feeling?" The blonde walked towards the bed. "I am Commander Erwin, and this is Captain Levi. One of my men had smelled you out in the forest." '_Smelled? Didn't that guy think that was a little bit weird to hear?_' Yet the stranger continued on. "Do you know how you got up in that tree? That was at least 30 meters high."

"I jumped."

The people looked dumbfounded. It was the kind of reaction that the villagers get when they aren't used to ninja. Even the short, stoic one behind him looked surprised. "Without any three dimensional maneuver gear?" This time the girl spoke up.

"What's that?" Kakashi was clearly lost.

"It helps us get through the trees. Do you know what Titans are at least?"

"Nope."

The stoic one then came forward. "You obviously aren't from around here; but all of humanity is behind the walls. So where are you from?"

"The Fire Country of the Elemental Nations."

The room reached silence. In all honesty, there were no words for their current problem. "We'll come back when your friend is awake. Then we can discuss everything." The blonde said, and then walked out, the brunette following. The girl stayed behind. "I'm sorry about them. I-it's not normal to find people outside the walls."

"Oh, it's okay." He gave her a closed eye smile. "We'll figure it all out later. I'm going to rest."

"Alright." She opened the door and walked out. But not before stealing a glance back at the strangers. Kakashi heaved a deep sigh, realizing that things just got twice as more complicated. '_I wonder how it's going in the village. But then our situation may be worse, being stuck in such a weird place. Naruto's not going to take this well._' He reached for his Icha Icha Paradise, only to find it not was not there. Neither was his headband. '_Sigh; guess all I can do is waiting for Naruto to wake up._' He then propped his pillows up, and took to observing the room.

* * *

It was several hours later, did Naruto start to stir. Kakashi had fallen asleep waiting for him, the covers pulled up to his face. It was dark out, the only light the stars shining through the window. When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw a seemingly empty room. '_Where is this? This isn't Konoha...' _Naruto slipped out of the sheets and almost fell to the floor. His stomach area seemed to be a little sore, and he pulled up the shirt he was wearing to see clean bandages wrapped around his middle. His gear was nowhere to be found, and neither was Kakashi. (He didn't bother to look at the other bed.)

'_I need to look around, this is nothing like the Elemental Nations.' _He then heard voices outside the door on the other side of the room, hushed whispers a few feet away. Creeping to the door and opening it a crack, the blond saw shadows moving in the light in the hall to the left. The whole building seemed to be made of stone, and very old too. Opening the door wider to slip through, the joints creaked, the sound echoing everywhere. Cringeing in fear of being found, Naruto was surprised the people didn't hear it. Channeling chakra to his hands and feet, he stuck to the wall and crawled over to the light, and peeked around the corner.

"...the walls."

'_Huh, what walls?' _Looking down, he saw the people. They both wore plain white shirts and pants. One had dark blond hair, and the other had brown hair. _'Woah, that guy's short.' _He was looking at the dark-haired one, but he had one scary Yamato's. Naruto continued to listen in on the conversation.

"What should we do about the government, Commander? We can't let them know we found people outside the walls." The short one addressed the tall blonde. "We won't. If we can, we'll enroll them in the army and let them blend in."

"We still need to tell them about Titans."

Naruto, deciding to come back later, went to look for his weapons. Crawling up to stick to the ceiling, he made his way across the hall, the speakers unobservant of the person passing overhead. After passing the hall they were talking in, he went until he saw the another junction in the hallway then dropped down. _'I should start looking for my weapons.' _Being in an unknown place without them was a problem. He walked up to one of the doors, and opened it slowly, peeking inside.

The smell came first. It burned his nose and felt like it was in his throat. Pinching his nose close, he opened the door to see giant decapitated body parts around the room. The light from candles few and far in between gave everything an eerie lighting. Walking in further, he looked at the arms and legs placed on bloody tablecloths. He almost hurled when he saw an arm torn open, and medical tools stuck inside. Walking around a corner, he froze, feeling all logic had flown out the window.

A giant, human head was sitting on the largest table in the room, glassy eyes reflecting the light. It was at least three meters had dark brown hair. "Hmm, goodness the formula works for keeping the body parts intact." The voice came from behind the head, and when the person appeared from behind it, he almost had a heart attack. They had a mask and gloves on, all covered in blood. What made him lose all feeling was when the person looked at him.

"So you're awake! We thought you never would get up." Then they started to approach him, bloody tools in hand, that could've been in the gigantic head. Naruto put back a step, then another. He was afraid of ghosts, but this blew it out of the water. He sprinted away and started screaming, ignoring their cries.

* * *

**Several Hours Ago- A Forest Outside of Wall Rose**

Erwin could always be calm in serious situations. A gun could be put to his skull, and he'd find a way out of it. But when Levi came back with the two foreigners, he was at a loss. Their clothes were strange, that's for sure. "What do you think of this, Commander? We found them 30 meters up in a tree. They're both heavily injured." Levi asked. Erwin stared at the people in general. The boy was bleeding all over the horse and Levi, apparently unconscious. The man behind Eld had cuts on his arms, and possibly more on his body, the blood also dripping onto Eld's jacket.

"Put them in one of the carriages, they'll come back with us. Petra, can you try to slow the blood flow until we get back?" He had to keep calm in this situation. The soldiers looked confused with what to do with the strangers. "Y-yes sir." She dismounted her horse, along with Levi and Eld, and they helped her move the people to the carriage. Other men getting off their horses and opening the curtain.

They had gotten on their way through the rolling hills. They saw Titans stumbling across some hills, not paying any attention to them. It was unusual; they would've been spotted already. Then their few numbers would decrease even more, they may not even make it back. "These people couldn't come from Trost; or anywhere in the walls. Their kind of clothes are quite foreign."

"We found these pouches on them," Levi stuck his hand into a bag, and pulled one of the pouches and handed it to him.

"Knives?" They didn't look like your average knife. Nor the four bladed weapons either. "What's this paper?" They had a red border, and on the inside were strange writing. Erwin let it fly in the wind, then as a gust flew by, ripped it out of his hand. It flew in the wind, and soon went out of sight. He didn't know why or what they would use the papers for, but decided to ask it as one of the many questions they had for them.

They had made it back without any more fatalities, but the walk through the gate felt a bit worse this time. The people always lined up against the side of the street, as if to watch a parade of death. It was depressing, but he knew they only came there to see if their loved ones had been one of the soldiers to survive.

They had gotten back to the base, all weary and exhausted. The fort being in the middle of nowhere made it looks serene, despite what had happened several hours ago. After coming up to the stables, a man in a bandana came out.

"How was it this time?" Dita Ness asked. He took to caring and breeding the horses they used. "We found something interesting, but there were more deaths," Levi answered. "You can put the horses away, and we'll show you."

"Show me? What is it?"

"You'll see."

"W-what the!?"

"AMAZING!"

They had gotten Zoe to come see also, and from her reaction, she was ecstatic with the find. Dita was little shocked.

"Where did you find them?!" Zoe had started to poke the alien like people, earning a groan from the silver haired one. "Several meters up in a tree where we were scouting, passed out." She then turned on the blonde, and lightly touched his cheeks. "Are these really real?" After rubbing for a while, she got a snort like sneeze. "A-are you kidding?! What if the government finds out?" Dita honestly couldn't believe they just found people in the middle of Titan territory. "They won't. If they do, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Zoe had stopped poking to two people, who now had their brows furrowed, to listen. "But right now, we need to take care of them. Zoe, you can be present when we talk." "Really?! I'll be able to ask them so many questions! Ooh and the experiments!" Erwin just hoped she wouldn't scare them.

* * *

**Current Time**

(Erwin's POV)

While talking with Levi about their new problem, a scream came bouncing down the halls. Far cries of "wait!" And, "come back!" Were heard from the same direction. A flash of blond and white came rushing down the hall, then came a tired out Zoe. She put her hands on her knees to catch her breath. "Zoe, what's going on?" Erwin asked.

"It was… the boy… you brought back…" She huffed out. Levi's eyes widened, put his fingers to his mouth, and blew an ear-piercing whistle. People started waking up, and came out of their rooms. "Listen up! The blonde boy we brought in earlier is on the run! We need to get him back here, understood?"

* * *

(Kakashi's POV)

He heard the scream before the whistle. Looking at the other bed, he saw the sheets looked undisturbed, but the spiky yellow hair was not seen. _'Why do I have a feeling it has something to do with Naruto?' _ The cyclops opened and closed his fists, having his feeling return. He turned and put his feet on the hardwood floor, and made his way to the door. He looked out to see the soldiers all in their pajamas, running down the hall. The two men he saw earlier were talking at the end of the hallway.

There was also a girl with these goggle-like glasses. He made his way to them, the castle sounds were of feet going down the halls and shouting voices. "What's going on?" They turned to look at him, and the blond man spoke first.

"Your friend is running around the castle after seeing Zoe's research." He replied.

"I walked up to him, but…" The girl started. "I was still wearing my gear, and had my tools in hand. It may have scared him." She nervously laughed. Kakashi may not have known what she was working with, but he knew that Naruto jumped to conclusions sometimes. The ninja started channeling some chakra to his legs, and moved from one foot to the next. "Sorry, I'll get him and tell him what's going on." Curious about what he was going to do,their eyes went to his feet. They didn't expect him to sprint off.

Naruto was running for his life. But the people were everywhere, their voices coming from the halls in front and behind him. When they got too close, he would give them a chop to the neck, a fist to the stomach, or just throw their body at the other ones. Making them all crash to the ground. _'That's weird. They don't seem to want to hurt me.' _

"Naruto!" _'Kakashi-sensei?' _Naruto turned his head to see his teacher flying through the crowd up to him. "Naruto, they don't mean any harm! Calm down! I talked to them earlier." Naruto skidden to a stop, and let Kakashi catch up. But some of the soldiers didn't hear, and tackled him down as soon as possible. Grunting in pain, the teen wiggled, then hissed. "Get off him, he's okay now." Kakashi stopped at the dogpile. After getting up, Kakashi leaned down to pick up his student. Blood was on the floor, the source- Naruto's stomach.

Erwin, Levi and Zoe came down the hall. "Is he okay?" The girl asked worriedly. "His wound opened up again," Kakashi said as he put Naruto's arm around his shoulder. "We need to go back to the room."

"K-Kakashi, what're you doing?" Naruto mumbled. "We'll tell you everything once we take care of that wound."

* * *

"So you mean, that we aren't in the Elemental Nations anymore?" Naruto asked quietly. Erwin had told everyone they could go back to bed, and it was now quiet in the castle again. They had gotten back in the room, and after some persuasion, Naruto let his wounds get taken care of by the girl, Zoe, and was now propped up in bed. Kakashi was also back in his bed after Zoe checked over his wounds. Erwin then decided to tell them about the new world they were in.

"We were wondering if you wanted to enroll in our military and blend in. It may be somewhat difficult, but we can try. Is there anything in your world that is different?" The Commander asked.

"We have ninjas. That's what we are, they're the soldiers of our world." Kakashi explained. "We use chakra and jutsus."

"What is chakra? Some kind of fuel for something?" Zoe was intrigued. "It's our life energy, we use it for jutsus, or summoning techniques."

Naruto brightened up, a smile slapped across his face. "Kakashi that's it! I can summon Gamakichi." The blond slipped out of bed and stood on the floor. Biting his thumb, he wiped the blood across his palm and did the handsigns. Slamming his hand on the ground, he shouted the technique. **"Kuchiyose no jutsu (Summoning Technique)!" **

The soldiers jumped out of their chairs in surprise when the smoke appeared, and what followed startled them more. A giant, orange and blue frog appeared, and he was wearing a short blue vest. The frog turned to look at Naruto, then slapped him on the head. "Idiot! Where've you been? There's been search parties all over the Fire Country for you two!" The talking frog then turned on the Survey Corps soldiers. "I-it talked…"

"Oi, I'm a frog, not an it! Naruto, what is this place?" The frog snapped. "We… actually aren't in the Elemental Countries anymore." Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Explain, dammit!" Gamakichi was getting frustrated. "Well, Madara appeared after I went to pick up Naruto, and he tried to take Naruto using his transporting technique. I interfered using Kamui, and…" Kakashi left it at that, leaving out the part when Kyuubi's chakra started leaking out.

They let it sink in, then the frog sighed loudly. "I get it. But there's some bad stuff going on." Gamakichi explained. "Tsunade's in a coma, and we need a Hokage. Danzo had no problem volunteering." Naruto growled. _'Of course the slime would move now.' _

"Tell them we're okay, and we're figuring out how to get back. It may take awhile." Kakashi could see Naruto boiling in anger. "Get back as soon as you can, okay?" The frog popped out of sight, the smoke still staring wide-eyed at the spot where the frog was, Erwin asked his question. "When we tell you about our world, will you tell us about yours? I'm still wondering how Naruto got past us in the hallway."

"I crawled on the ceiling. Chakra does that." Naruto answered casually. Zoe looked like her brain was going into overload. The very thought of people being able to do that amazed her. "After we heal… why don't you teach us about your world, and we tell you about ours?"

* * *

**Several Days Later**

They started the lessons today, and they'd be going on until he and Naruto could know everything about the world they were stuck in. After coming to the decision of joining the military, they were going to try to get into the Survey Corps. Levi was going to teach them all the basics, and then enter them in with the 104th Corps. Levi had just walked into the room they would be using, only to see Kakashi sitting at one of the tables, and Naruto nowhere to be found. "Where is he?" He straight out asked. "He left several minutes ago, said he got tired of waiting and wanted to explore." The ninja replied. Levi then turned around and left, looking quite annoyed. "The Commander wanted me to do this since you didn't want Zoe to. Now you just jump up and damn leave." Levi continued mumbling and closed the door. "Not with me you do."

* * *

Naruto was bored out of his mind. He couldn't help getting up and leaving. Just sitting there waiting for Levi looking at the wall made him want to go find some Titan to eat him. Well, not that much. He was now wandering the halls, soldiers passing by giving him questioning looks. He was just about to go through a doorway that looked like it led to the basement, when someone grabbed his collar. He was yanked through the air, and slammed on his back on the hard ground. He was then looking into the face of Levi. "H-hey Levi..." Naruto swallowed hard.

"Who told you you could just leave, when I have to do all of this bull. If you want to get around this world, you need to know it's rules." Levi raised his fist. "For example, NEVER ditch lessons."

* * *

Erwin was doing some paperwork in his office, when he heard a ear piercing scream echo around the castle.

"Levi's beating up someone again sir."

"That's nice," Erwin said, drinking from a mug of coffee.

* * *

After a trip to the infirmary, Naruto was back in the room. He now sported several new injuries thanks to Levi. But now, Naruto knew to stay in his seat. Levi had scored up there with Sakura on the pain scale. What made it worse is that he couldn't heal it like Sakura, but that meant he couldn't get beaten even more. But Levi was MERCILESS; he didn't stop until he was unconscious! When he opened the door to the infirmary to leave, he saw a trail of blood. HIS blood. Apparently Levi dragged his body down the hall.

"Now, let's get started. Humanity had started being eaten by Titans 109 years ago. There is no evidence of how they appeared. They came out of nowhere and started eating humans, the human population speedily decreasing."

" After a while, humanity became an endangered species, and built the three walls." Levi turned around and started drawing three big circles, and four half circles on each of them. "The outermost wall is Wall Maria. This is where most of the common people live. The middle wall is Wall Rose, and has most fairly wealthy people. The innermost wall is Wall Sina. The king, and the wealthiest humans live here..."

The lesson continued on for the rest of the afternoon. What made it better, is that Levi gave them homework. Naruto had stayed up all night finishing it due to the fear of what would happen if he didn't.

* * *

THREE WEEKS LATER

"Oh Kakashiiii! Narutooo!"

Kakashi and Naruto were sparring in the fields near the castle. After their first one inside had almost torn up everything and Levi had a rage fit over the mess, they moved outside.

It was Zoe, and she had a huge grin on her face. Which meant she had an experiment planned. The ninja stopped hitting each other,and turned to her. "Yes, Zoe?" Kakashi asked. He had a black cloth wrapped around his head over his left eye. Erwin said he _could _wear his Konoha headband, but it could be considered suspicious. Since no one in the walls has seen anything like it. He was offered an eyepatch, but as soon as Erwin gave it to him and he put it on, Naruto was walking by and said he looked like a pirate.

"I have something I need to test, can one of you come with me?" She asked. "Well I'm sure.." Kakashi dropped the end of his sentence when he saw that Naruto was no longer there. He slouched. "I guess I can."

She had been making them do all these experiments since they had fully healed. The last one she had wanted to see Naruto's stamina, and how long he could run around the whole castle. He was okay with doing it, but there was a catch. Levi was going to follow him on a horse with his gear on, swords and all. It kept him running for several hours at full speed. 10 minutes after starting, Levi came in and just sat next to Zoe, and watched Naruto run. After passing out due to exhaustion, Zoe examined his body. When he woke up half naked, he wasn't exactly trusting the scientist afterwards. Now he always hid or ran when she came near him.

"What is it you need me to do?" He asked politely.

"I want to see what's under the headband."

"...eh?" Did he hear right? Sure, he's never lifted it since he was here, but you would think she'd assume there's nothing but his eye underneath. "...i-is that all?" "Yep." _'Well isn't that great.'_

He and Naruto had promised that some things shouldn't be shared. Naruto just said because he didn't need any more experiments on his being. "I can't do that." He quickly replied. "Why not?"

"Because….LOOK IT'S NARUTO!" "WHERE!"

When she turned herself around, Kakashi shunshin out of there. The only evidence of him leaving was the slowly dropping leaves. When she turned around to see him not there, she silently swore. "Fine Kakashi, but I will find out what you're hiding."

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

"You guys all set?"

They were standing at the entrance to the castle grounds, carriage and horses ready. The sun was starting to rise, the sky a blend of colors and stars fading away. "Yeah. Will we seeing you guys again?" Naruto and Kakashi had been taught everything they could about the world. Some things had been left out due to it being taught at the training camp. Levi got on a dark brown horse and adjusted himself. "You need to stay in the carriage most of the trip. People would think it was weird if they saw silver hair and whisker birthmarks. I know someone there that can get you papers."

Naruto and Kakashi waved one last time, then pulled the curtain back and stepped inside the turned his horse around to face the men. "The trip will take at least a day there and back. Until then..." He put his right fist over his heart and his left fist behind his back. The soldiers copied the action. The cart started rolling across the cobbled ground, and the horses started walking. Soon, the travelers were on the horizon.

* * *

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, did Zoe ever see your Sharingan?"

"No, but thank you for abandoning me, my _ever so loyal _pupil."

"Ero-sennin did it to me all the time. Your welcome."

* * *

**A/N: The ages of the characters: **

**All the graduates will be 16 (it was either 15,16, or 17)**

**The Survey Corps ages are:**

**Levi-19 Petra-18**

**Erwin-20 Oluo-19**

**Zoe-19 Gunther-19**

**Eld-19 **

**(Tell me if I forgot anyone. My computer isn't working with me.)**

**Naruto will still be 16, and Kakashi will be 25 (cool? or older?).**

**The reason why I made this part shorter, is because they'll be coming back here later. I'm tallying up the pairings people gave me suggestions on too. I will try to answer questions anybody's got for me. Go ahead and review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey-hey, sorry for taking so long. School started after four snow days. Barely got a chance at the computer. So some of you didn't like the last chapter, some of you did. I only did that so I wouldn't skip a chunk and go right to training. I think that'd be pretty stupid. Like ch1- _Naruto and Kakashi land in the world of shingeki no kyojin, _then in ch2- _Naruto and Kakashi are flying through the trees slicing titans._ See what I mean? Votes for pairings suggested are at the bottom. Also, Levi beating Naruto. I think anyone would be scared by Levi. It's HUMOR people!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. Seriously, you can go now.

**Chapter 3- Haters Gonna Hate. Why? How Should I Know?**

_People die when they are killed! _

-Shirou Emiya (Fate/Stay Night)(I'm sorry I couldn't resist.)

The cart jolted as it went over an uneven stone in the cobbled road. Kakashi had been reading his favorite orange book for the majority of the trip. Halfway through the morning, it had started to rain, and steadily gotten heavier. Naruto was peeking through the canvas curtains to see a bustling town. The usual city smells fell flat due to the rain, but Naruto could still smell a few, like the bread being baked in a nearby bakery.

The people's umbrella's made a makeshift ceiling over the streets, and-if you looked hard enough- children were weaving through the towering adult's legs. Whenever a fancy carriage came through the crowds of people, they split like an ocean, then came back together. Closing it in it's own personal bubble. He stopped looking out when he thought that a kid had looked his way, and saw him.

Now he was leaning back against the side of the cart, opposite of Kakashi. He had pulled his necklace out and held it in front of his face, just watching it as it bounced the dim light from the outside around the small space. Soon, the bustling like faded away, and the only sounds were clopping horseshoes and rolling wheels.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei."

The silver-haired man being addressed looked over the top of his book. "Yes?"

"Kyuubi is part of the reason why we're here, isn't he?"

Kakashi lowered his book and stared at his student. _'How'd he find out?' _ As if reading his mind, Naruto answered his question. "Kyuubi told me himself… I think."

'_I think?' _"Can you explain?" Kakashi had closed and put down his book entirely, and had his attention on the boy. The rain had gotten harder, and was slamming against the canvas roof, making things harder to be heard. _'I'm sure they can't hear us.' _

"It was two nights before we were going to leave…"

* * *

**~Flashback~**

Naruto rubbed his sore stomach tenderly. It still hurt from the cut weeks ago, when they first got to the new world. It was dark out, and Kakashi was already asleep in bed. Naruto was hanging halfway out of his, one foot on the floor. He lifted up his shirt for the billionth time since it healed, and looked at the newly formed scar.

Something was wrong with Kyuubi. With himself. When he was on the walls and ceiling, and when he summoned Gamakichi, he felt a little sliver of his chakra, then it was Kyuubis. He tried talking with the demon, but got no replies. Sometimes he'd think he heard a whisper, but it never came back afterwards.

As he touched the uneven skin, he felt something pull at his conscience. It was weak, but Naruto let it drag him back into his mindscape. Soon the surroundings became dirty pipes and walls. Shallow water moved around his feet in quiet ripples. The seal looked ready to fall into pieces, despite his father repairing it recently. The wall in front of him was made out of cell bars, that towered up to the ceiling. Behind those bars, was the Kyuubi.

The giant fox was curled up, looking like it was sleeping. But it looked like an afterimage of the fox. He was a very transparent orange.

"Oi, furball, I've been trying to talk to you for a few weeks now! What's going on?" Naruto shouted at the beast. Opening one of his red eyes, the fox sat for a little longer, then stood up straight. **"Brat, I'd watch your mouth. I saved our asses from being taken by Madara." **Naruto was confused. "What do you mean?"

**"I used my chakra to interfere with Madara's jutsu, and took us here." **Kyuubi replied. **"But we didn't come here without a cost." **The blonde was now curious. "What cost?"

**"You lost all of your chakra."**

Naruto paled. _'What does he mean? I've been using it.' _"But furball, I used some of my chakra since we got here. But, I always felt yours in my system right after."

The fox hummed a bit, thinking. **"It may mean that you have a little left in your system, but barely enough to make a regular bunshin. AND STOP CALLING ME FURBALL!" **He hissed, then tiredly sighed. **"I don't have time for this," **He mumbled. He looked at the blond boy. **"Be mindful of this, boy. If you don't want me taking over, control your anger. My chakra will not hesitate to come out in full force."**

"Wha? _You _don't want to take over? Wasn't that your goal from when you were first sealed? Are you trying to _protect _me?" Naruto had a giant grin on his face. **"Yes- but- ah dammit! Just get out of here! I can't keep you here any longer. Also, the chakra..."**

Naruto's mindscape started to fade from view, but not before Kyuubi could get out his last words.

**"Using it will slowly kill you."**

**~Flashback End~**

* * *

Silence reigned in the small vehicle. Then Kakashi spoke up. "Is that all?" "Yeah." It was the last things they said for several hours. The trip slowly going along in silence.

Naruto had fallen asleep, and Kakashi was reading through his book a fourth time. But he paused, and was stuck in a daze. It had become too dark to read hours ago. _'If Naruto was affected by us traveling through dimensions, was I affected at all?' _The cart jerked to a stop, and Naruto's head smacked into the side. While Naruto was silently swearing, Levi opened the curtain.

"We're here. Get out."

Still holding his head, Naruto climbed out, Kakashi following close behind. As soon as they were out, he was gaping along with Naruto. The whole whole camp was in a crater, and walls made out of logs stood overhead. The buildings were also made out of logs, and to Naruto and Kakashi, seemed excessively huge. Torches placed in different spots made patches of light in different places in the area.

_'We'll be staying here? How many recruits are there?' _Naruto thought. This was the size of a small village! Turning, he saw Levi preparing their stuff for them, talking to another man.

"We have their papers ready, and uniforms prepared, sir."

"Hm. You know not to tell anyone. _Do you?_"

The man swallowed hard. "Yes."

Levi then took the uniforms held out to him, and tossed them to Naruto and Kakashi. Along with some other clothes. After, he pointed to one of the nearby cabins. "You'll be staying in there. Several people actually dropped today, so you have several beds to choose from. Lucky you." The two ninjas started walking towards the cabin, when Naruto turned around. "Hey Levi, are you leaving now?"

"Yeah, I'm going to travel another several hours right after getting here (said sarcastically). Also, now that you're joining the army, it's Captain Levi."

"Yes Captain Levi." The blond mumbled other things under his breath. Then ran quickly to the cabin before getting caught in Levi's grip.

Putting down the hand that was going to go into a chokehold around Naruto's neck, Levi sighed. He turned to the man who had the papers and gave him a look. "So where will we be staying?" Motioning to the other soldiers that had came with him. "R-right this way."

Naruto opened the door fast enough that it wouldn't creek, and walked into the cabin. Kakashi strolling in right behind him, and closed the door. Despite everyone sleeping, the big room was LOUD. At least every person was snoring at some volume, all adding up to one big noise. As if a blessing from Kami, there was the empty bunks Levi talked about. There were four empty, and all in a row to the wall. They quietly changed from the clothes they came in, and into the pajamas given to them.

They tossed their small bags to the end of the beds- that were pretty much lying right next to each other- and slid under the sheets, falling fast asleep.

Little did they know someone was watching.

* * *

(Armin's POV)

He didn't expect people to walk into their cabin late last night and slip into the newly abandoned beds. He couldn't sleep last night and was sitting at the end of his bed, when light shined into the room from the door. He slipped under the sheets and pretended to fall asleep, then squinted his eyes open. It wasn't one of the soldiers patrolling, or a trainee going to the bathroom, but two complete strangers.

He watched as they quietly changed and got into bed. They were out like lights. Slowly, Armin sat up, the sheets falling. Eren was snoring loudly next to him, in a deep sleep. Armin considered waking up his childhood friend, raising his arm to shake him. Then lowered it to his side._ 'Everyone will know in a few hours.' _But it gave him something to think about. And with that in his head, he fell asleep. After a longer glance at the strangely colored haired people.

* * *

**Several Hours Later**

"Armin! Oi, Armin!"

"Huh?"

Someone was shaking his shoulder, and whisper shouting his name. Opening his eyes, a blurred view of Eren was in his face. "What is it Eren?" He mumbled feeling the side effects of staying up late. "There're new recruits in the spots where those other ones dropped!"

Armin sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He saw everyone else had seen the people sleeping. The ones being watched completely ignorant of how much attention they were getting due to their very presence. The others were whispering to each other also.

"When did they get here?"

"How should I know?"

"They must've came in the middle of the night."

'_If only they knew how right they were.' _Armin thought. "Hey guys, do you see that guy's silver hair?" Marco had come over, and was now sitting with them. "What? How's that possible?" Eren turned to look. "He's right… it is silver." Their discussion could've continued longer, but one of the strangers stirred, emitting a groan.

All conversations stopped, as a sunshine blond, messy head came up from the covers. He had a sleepy look on his face. Turning his head around to see the whole side of the cabin. Everyone was staring back at him, expecting something to happen. Then he spoke.

"Where's the bathroom? I gotta piss."

No one had expected that to come out of his mouth. The only one to snap out of their stupor was Armin, who gave the answer. "O-outside to the left. You'll recognize it."

"Thanks." Shuffling across the floor, he made his way to the door, and started pushing it. Armin spoke up again. "Um… you know that's a-" CRACK

Everyone was gaping at the wild action. Figuring that the door wouldn't open, he put his FIST through it. Then took his other one and broke the rest of the door. He then walked down the steps and out of sight. The room bursted into wild was just as shocked as everyone else. "What the heck was that? Did he really break the door half asleep?"

"I-I-I think…" Marco stuttered. "All our chances of getting in the top ten was dashed to pieces."

It would've continued if the blond hadn't appeared in the doorway. Silence reigned once again. The strong teen was scratching his stomach and yawning loudly. Then as if nothing had happened, crawled back into his bed.

* * *

**Breakfast**

"That's them over there, Mikasa."

Armin and Eren explained what had happened that morning in the cabin, and was now directing her to look at the aliens. When the director came into their cabin, even he was wondering where our door had gone. They had all pointed fingers at the two strangers. He looked shocked at first, then his face became one of indifference.

He slapped them on the heads and told them to wake up and state their names also.

"The blond one is Naruto Uzumaki, and the silver-haired one is Kakashi Hatake. Never heard of names like it before." Eren said. "That Naruto guy had to run several extra laps this morning for breaking the door. But even after all that he didn't break a sweat."

Mikasa had her eyes glazed over, and was staring at the table in a daze. "Mikasa?" Armin voiced. She broke out of her daze. "Hm? Oh."

'_She never spaces out. I wonder what's up.' _Armin never got to ask the question, for the bell for breakfast ending rang. Now was time for mid-morning sparring.

* * *

**Later**

(Normal POV)

'_So much for fitting in with the other recruits.' _Kakashi thought. After being knocked in the head this morning as his wake up, he found out that his half-asleep student had broken the door of the cabin down. Then after Naruto was given extra laps, came back without even breaking a sweat. But then he was also one of the only recruits not breathing heavy after the long run.

So not only were they given weird looks at lunch, they were the topic everyone was talking about. It was surprising how Naruto was so oblivious at times. Kakashi was listening to Naruto talk about his fight with Pein, while looking at the other recruits. One was drilling their eyes into them. Turning to the presence, he saw a boy with the sides of his head had his hair shaved off to reveal a darker color. The top of his head was a messy light brown. His eyes were sharp, and studying them.

Before he could do anything, a bell starts ringing, and everyone filed out.

* * *

"Now, you are to pick your first partners to spar with, then will switch off with someone else. The loser will move to someone else. We will keep count of wins and losses. GET MOVING!"

Before Naruto could even turn to Kakashi, someone had gripped his shoulder.

"Spar with me."

Turning around, he saw the guy that was sitting behind Kakashi staring holes into his back. Considering it, Naruto finally agreed. "Um, sure." Looking around, Naruto saw Kakashi was with another trainee, the silver haired man seeing him. "Get into positions!" Turning back to his partner, he saw that the guy looked ready to kill. He was waiting in his sparring position, expecting Naruto to do the same.

As soon as he did, the instructors waited one more second then blew the whistle. As soon as they did, his opponent was on the ground. Everyone was stunned. Naruto sat up, raising his hand as he did so. "I'm done. Do I wait now?" The instructors were gaping, as was everyone else.

"I'm also done." Kakashi announced. His partner just as stunned.

"O-okay. Can you switch with each other?" One of them asked, while one of the others furiously wrote something down.

Naruto held his hand out to the teen on the ground, but he ignored the gesture and picked himself up. Kakashi's partner mumbled a small thanks for his offered hand. As they switched places, Naruto's looked at the blond he passed.

* * *

(Levi's POV)

"What do those morons think they're doing? I said to blend in, not look like monsters."

They were watching the training from one of the posts up high, overlooking it all. He was standing up in the shade it provided(He would sit down, but due to his height, he would've had to scoot right to the edge, or sit on his thighs). And he didn't want his soldiers to point it out, or he would beat them.

His eyes crinkled when he saw Naruto's partner ignore his offered hand. "What's that recruit's name?"

He heard someone shuffle papers. "Um, Jean Kirstein. He wants to get into the Military Police."

"I'm guessing he only entered the military to get inside the inner walls." Levi turned around and started walking towards the door. "Um, Captain, where're you going?"

"I want to see these recruits up close. Maybe when I'm down there, they'll do better."

* * *

(Jean's POV)

'_That guy took me down in an instant! His friend took down Marco too!' _He was pissed. He wanted-no-_needed _to get in the top ten of the graduating corps. If he didn't, there was no chance of getting in the inner walls. He just wanted a sheltered life, that's all. Walking past the blond boy, he took a chance to look at him more. He had the same height, same build, but how could someone be so _impossibly _fast?

When he reached Marco, it was the same thing. "I don't think I even blinked, when I was suddenly on the ground. That guy was fast!" Marco was amazed. "Hm, it's their first day here. Beginner's luck." But even Jean knew, that it wasn't normal to see people that fast. As they got into positions again, a sort of ruckus started.

"C-Captain Levi of the Survey Corps!" Jean turned his head all the way around to see the newcomer. _'He's short...' _Was the first thing to come to mind for Jean. The man was indeed short, but that didn't mean he wasn't strong. _'Has he come to recommend recruits to the branches of the military?' _He saw Eren looking at the man with the look that he had the same thought. "I've just come to observe. Go ahead and continue." Captain Levi said, crossing his arms.

After they blew the whistle again, everyone had their eyes on the newbies once more, and were shocked once more.

It looked like they were moving very fast, and their spar started moving across the grounds, people getting out of the way. But then they started doing moves they've never seen before. Captain Levi coughed into his fist, looking at the unusual pair. As if it was a secret code, they went back the forms they were taught. _'Do they know Captain Levi?' _

"Hey! Who said to just stand there?"

Everyone continued to spar, trying to wrap their minds around the craziness of the strangers.

* * *

**After Lunch**

"What is your name!"

An instructor was walking in between them, as they were all organized in rows.

"C-Connie Springer!"

"Well Connie, why are you here?"

"To help protect the human race from Titans!"

The man looked at the boy a little longer in thought. "Okay Connie."

Walking a little more, he asked more recruits. Kakashi was in a row he passed already, and was looking for Naruto. He had tuned out what the man was doing at the moment. _'Hopefully, Naruto doesn't do anything.'_

Then he noticed how quiet it had become, and turned his head to the instructor. He was facing a girl with a brown ponytail, who looked like something was in her mouth. Then he saw what she was holding. _'She's eating a potato?!' _

"You're running laps until you pass out! No dinner!" The man shouted into her face. Kakashi had looked around some more, and saw something that made him want to shake his head. _'Naruto...'_

Naruto was snacking on something, and from how he was shoving it in his mouth, he saw what happened with the girl. The others around him noticed, but didn't say a word. The already mad instructor did. He walked up to Naruto, the blond's cheeks filled with turned to face him. "Hrmgh?" (Yes?)

"You'll be joining her!"

* * *

"That idiot," Levi said with a facepalm.

* * *

**Later That Night**

(Sasha's POV)

"That...mean old…man…" She huffed. She had been running for hours now, and it had gotten dark. The new boy had been running with her, then she lost track of him. _'Dinner's probably over by now.' _She thought gloomily. She was at her limit, and finally collapsed near a torch by a building.

"You done now?"

A figure came from in between the cabins, and it was her missing running mate. The blond hair shining in the torchlight.

And he had bread.

Her mouth watered, and she eyed the bread like a crazed woman. "Um, you okay?" He asked nervously. She launched at him and grabbed at the bread. "Aggh!"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH! I WAS GOING TO STARVE!"

He laughed happily, "you're welcome, I snuck in there and got some to eat. Want some?"

* * *

She munched on her bread, and looked at the other spoils he had gotten. They were stuffing their faces. "So-_crunch_- how did you get all that-_crunch_-food out of there?" He looked at her, and gave her a wink.

"That's a secret."

They quietly ate in silence, then Sasha spoke up. "My name's Sasha. Even though we had to run together, I never told you my name, did I?" The boy laughed. "Neither did I! The name's Naruto...So, what made you join the military?"

There was a pause. "...I had gotten into a fight with my father. After the fall of Wall Maria, we couldn't hunt anymore, and he said we had to farm instead. So I joined the military. Why did you come here?"

Naruto paused, his head down. "I can't go back home. Not yet, really. Even though I have no Mom and Dad, I considered them as close to family as if they _were _blood relatives." It got relatively quiet. Sasha had stopped eating, and looked down, then put her hand on her new found friend's shoulder.

"I hope you can go back home." She said with a small smile. "And I hope things'll get better."

Naruto gave her a big grin,"thanks."

Kakashi was hiding behind the corner of the cabin, face in his book. He was hiding a smile, and walked back to his cabin, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: **Here are the votes:

Naruto/Sasha 3

Kakashi/Zoe 1

Naruto/Mikasa 5

Naruto/Armin 2

Kakashi/Petra 1

Eren/Anne 1

Kakashi/Naruto 2

Since I don't know what age to put the Survey Corps at, YOU tell me what's best.

Their ages aren't listed anywhere, so I had to take a wild guess. Sorry I was late! Go and review and whatnot.


End file.
